Stuck with Malfoy
by thalia26o
Summary: When Ginny finds herself locked in a broom cupboard with Draco Malfoy after an important Quidditch Match, she learns more about her feelings towards him. Much to the dismay of her brothers that caused the mess. Harry/Ginny Draco/Ginny


Harry was freaking out! It was the last major Quidditch match of the season and if Gryffindor was going to stand a chance at winning the cup again this year, they needed to win this match against Slytherin.

"Remember guys, don't fly too high or too low. I just went out to check the conditions of the pitch today. It's quite warm out there but the grass is still drying from yesterday's downpour." We were all sat in the Gryffindor changing room, listening yet again to one of Harry's lectures. Apparently, Harry was nothing compared to Wood in Fred and George's opinion but I couldn't see how that was possible.

"Seriously Harry." Said Fred who hadn't been listening to Harry's lecture or 'speech' as Harry liked called it.

"Just chill." Interjected George. "You're ending up like Wood."

"Maybe getting worse." Offered Fred.

"We all got it mate, seriously." Concluded George.

"Did you two even listen to anything I've said? This is huge. The fate of the cup rests on the outcome of this match!"

"We know Harry." They both said together. "Have faith in your team. We've won Slytherin easy before. What makes you think we can't do it again?"

"I don't know... I just feel more anxious than usual... I mean this is a new team we're playing. We don't know their tactics or anything _and_ I've heard that Malfoy is playing that big, fat bloke from your year." He pointed at Fred and George.

"What's he playing him as?" Asked Fred grinning.

"Yeah. It would be real bad if he was playing Keeper. He would be able to block all three posts without even moving... although I'm unsure how a broom can take his weight." George replied jokingly.

Harry gave them a look and they fell silent.

I walked up to Harry and put a soothing hand on his arm. He breathed in deeply and then let it out. "Okay guys!" He said more confidently. "We've got exactly two minutes until we go and kick some Slytherin butt!" There was a loud cheer from the changing room and all the players got up; ready to win!

"And another ten points to Slytherin!" Shouted Lee Jordan down the mic. "That leaves the score equalised on one-hundred and twenty!"

There was a loud roar from the Slytherin stands and encouraging chants to Gryffindor from all the others. I saw Harry flying up ahead squinting to try and find the snitch before Malfoy did. If he didn't find it soon, I was sure the match was going to end in disaster. Just as I thought that, Slytherin scored again. Unfortunately for us, George was right about 'Fat Boy' (I didn't know his name... In fact, I didn't think anybody did) and he had been played as keeper. Making it nearly impossible for me and the other chasers to try and score any goals.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I saw the two Slytherin beaters flying towards me with bats raised. I wouldn't put anything passed them to try and make it look like an accident. I dived down, making the two beaters swing where I had been just moments before and hitting each other in mid-air, knocking themselves out. I watched them fall to the floor when someone cast a spell at them and they than began to glide.

Moans came from the Slytherin stands but they were drowned out by the cheers and laughter of the Gryffindor students.

"The match is looking better for Gryffindor as the two Slytherin beaters are down... hopefully they will be for some time..." Lee stated matter-of-factly down the mic.

"Lee!" That was unmistakeably McGonagall's voice down the mic. I looked down at the commentary stands to see a rather shocked McGonagall. She obviously hadn't meant for that to be heard by all the spectators.

Harry still hadn't spotted the snitch yet and we still needed to get ahead of Slytherin if we definitely wanted to have a greater chance of winning the cup... and we didn't with 'Fat Boy' as keeper.

I sped up towards the Slytherin goal, trying to look as intimidating to 'Fat Boy' as I could and luckily, my plan worked. As I dove straight towards his face he tried to dodge but ended up toppling of his broom as the weight distribution got uneven. I'll admit it though, it did make me laugh.

From there the match slowly started to look better for us. We scored goal after goal after goal and when we was on a lead of three-hundred and seventy points to one-hundred and ninety Harry finally spotted the snitch and caught it without any competition from Malfoy which I thought was a bit weird but at least we won.

We all descended onto the pitch and we did our usual celebration stuff before returning to the changing rooms and being congratulated by Harry.

I took a bit longer than everyone else to get changed, as it took me a while to get my hair right after all the wind had messed it up. I grabbed my broomstick and headed for the broomstick cupboard to put it away. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who was there.

"All right there Weaslette?" Malfoy taunted. I just pretended I couldn't hear him and carried on trying to find a space in the cupboard. That was my first mistake.

I heard stumbling behind me to see that Malfoy had followed me in. I just carried on looking for a space to put my broom, much to Malfoy's annoyance.

"Did you hear me blood traitor?" He snarled. "I asked you if you were all right. You should learn some manors Weasley!"

I turned to face him and opened my mouth to reply back when suddenly the broom cupboard door swung close with a click.

"Damn you Malfoy!" I pushed him aside and tried to pull out my wand to open the door. "Flip! I left it in the changing room!" I turned to glare at him.

"Well?" I demanded. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"You should learn to say please Weasley!" He stepped in my face before turning his attention to the locked door. He pulled out his wand and muttered the _alohamora _spell before trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Is it stuck I asked?" begging for the first time in my life and hoping that the answer was yes.

"What do you think Weasley? Don't be so stupid! It's locked!" I glared at him. How dare he call me stupid?

"Someone must have put a charm on it." I said. "To keep it locked so that no matter how many different spells we try to open it with it will stay locked." I said logically.

Draco slumped down the wall and puffed. "I bet it was your pathetic excuse of wizards for twin brothers." He said with distaste. "They saw me come in hear."

I didn't reply. That's how I got stuck in the broom cupboard with Draco Malfoy. Either for better or worse I didn't know.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This is probably the first of three or maybe four chapters. Please don't be too harsh to me though in your reviews as I'm only young.**

**Thalia26o**


End file.
